<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay the Price by Potkanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453019">Pay the Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka'>Potkanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tombvember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lara only plays for sport, request form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you desire an artifact that is too dangerous to retrieve? There are people who are happy to do it for you, for the right price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tombvember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay the Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea how to format this, so I'm just hoping it's appearing to you correctly if I leave it as it is. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>REQUEST FORM – ITEM RETRIEVAL</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1) Client information</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Name: ____________________________________________________</p><p>Address: __________________________________________________</p><p>Phone: ____________________________________________________</p><p>E-mail:____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2) Item information*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Name: ____________________________________________________</p><p>Description:________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Location:__________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Number of people who searched for the item: _____ (Of those died: _____ )</p><p> </p><p>Delivery address**:__________________________________________</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3) Dangers include (check all that apply):</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<p>Booby traps</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Modern security systems</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Unstable terrain/architecture</p>
</li>
<li>Wild animals</li>
<li>
<p>Hostile humans</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Supernatural beings</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>You/your henchmen trying to kill me</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Other (specify): ________________________________________</p>
</li>
</ul><p>        ________________________________________________________</p><p>        ________________________________________________________</p><p>        ________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: Payment not required for services rendered. Contractor reserves the right to refuse services if information in section 3) is not suitably perilous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">*Fill in to the best of your knowledge</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">**Leave blank if same as client address</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>